


Boys in the Street

by mindylan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love kagehina, M/M, defamatory language, kageyama is only mentioned lol, slight domestic abuse, starts off Rough but gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylan/pseuds/mindylan
Summary: Mr. Hinata is completely against Kageyama and Hinata's relationship. Will Hinata break up with Kageyama to make his dad happy, or stay with the boy he loves?





	Boys in the Street

****_when i was younger  
my dad told me i would never  
_ _never amount to nothing special_   
  
'volleyball? YOU? shouyou, you're joking, right? you're only 5'4! how do you expect to compete with the taller boys?' came Mr.Hinata. this was about the 500th time the two had had this argument, but no one ever seemed to win.   
  
'dad, please let me play. volleyball is my passion, it's what i'm good at, and it's where all of my friends are!' shouyou yelled. the Hinata family was contemplating moving, but if they did, Shouyou's new school wouldn't have a volleyball team.    
  
'you're never going to be as good as that friend of yours, Kageyama. so why bother?'   
  
****_'how am i gonna answer when my friends tell me my son  
was kissing boys in the street?'_   
  
the next day, Mr. Hinata was sitting at the bar with his work buddies when one of them asked him a question.   
  
'yo, Nori, you know your son is a faggot, right? saw the lil' bugger kissing another dude by the 7/11 the other day!' one of his friends said.    
  
'what? MY son? are you sure?' mr. hinata asked, disgusted and flabbergasted.   
  
'positive. he's the one with the fuckin bright ass hair like your wife's, right?'   
  
'y-yeah... wait, what did the other boy look like?'   
  
'tall, black hair, and that's all i remember. i was too disgusted to look too deeply into it.'   
  
needless to say, when Mr. Hinata got home, he wasn't too happy. he stormed up to Shouyou's room and pushed open the door, startling his son.   
  
'oh, d-dad! you're home early!' hinata said, eyes wide.   
  
'Kageyama is more than just a friend, isn't he? that's why you're so upset over the possible move! you can't bear the thought of being apart from your faggot of a boyfriend, can you?' mr.hinata ranted.   
  
'dad.. stop. why does it matter to you who i love? are you just acting this way because you're drunk?' shouyou asked meekly, lip quivering.   
  
'i could be 100% sober and still feel the way i do about this. how do you not understand what's wrong about this? men marry women, shouyou, not other men. it's as simple as that. break it off with that kageyama kid, or i will,' mr.hinata answered.   
  
'dad, listen to yourself! are you really going to make me break up with the boy i love?' shouyou said shakily, eyes watering.   
  
'you don't LOVE him, shouyou. you love the idea of being part of the latest gay trend. well i've got news for you; you're not gay. i won't allow it. i'll find you a nice girl to settle down with, and it'll all work out okay!' mr.hinata said.   
  
'dad, i'm not trying to be trendy. why would i CHOOSE to be ridiculed by everyone? i thought that maybe my DAD would be one person that didn't ridicule me, but i was wrong. i'm with kageyama because i'm in love with him, and no matter what girl you try to pair me with, that fact simply won't change.'   
  
with that, mr. hinata slapped his son. he'd never done that before. in all of their years of fighting, he'd never laid a hand on his son. eyes wide at what he had just done, mr.hinata turned and left the room, leaving his broken child to hold his cheek and cry.   
  
****_he tried to change me_  
said i'm a failure to my country  
how could i do this to my family    
  
over the next two weeks, the only time mr.hinata talked to his son was to bring up the subject of the latest girl that he could date, but the boy was never interested. in fact, shouyou didn't speak at all. mrs.hinata became more and more worried about her son's health, not knowing why he wasn't as energetic as usual. shouyou hadn't told her what his father had said and done yet. the boy spent most of the time over at his boyfriend's house, and on the rare occasion he came home, he was berated with insults from his father about how he was failing japan and embarrassing his family. as the weeks passed, however, shouyou became numb to the words, and in general.   
  
****_now that i'm older_  
my dad’s heart's a little warmer  
but he still won't hug me like my sister  
he still won't kiss me like my mother    
  
in his last year of high school, shouyou noticed that his father's words became less and less harsh, until he wasn't insulting him at all. however, he still acted weird around his son. he didn't give as tight of hugs to him as he did to his sister Natsu, and he no longer kissed his son on the cheek. Shouyou hated that he wasn't as close to his dad as his other family members, but after the past two years of insult after insult that all started with that one slap, maybe shouyou didn't want to be close to his dad after all.   
  
__**my dad's dying**  
and he's finally realized i'm not lying  
he said  
'there was no way of knowing cause all i'd been taught was that men only love women but now i’m not sure  
my son  
**keep kissing boys in the street'**   
  
ten years later, mr.hinata laid in a hospital bed, pale and weak, glancing at his son. shouyou sat uncomfortably in a chair, neither of them knowing what to say. shouyou had just gotten married to kageyama, and his father had attended the wedding. while fiddling with his hands, shouyou's father spoke up.   
  
'my son. i'm so sorry for the emotional pain i've caused you. i was wrong. you love that boy, something i didn't think was possible. i thought men only loved women, and it was a crime if they didn't. only now can i see that that just isn't right. your love for Kageyama, and his love for you, is one of the strongest bonds i've ever seen, stronger than many, many straight couples. never stop being you, kid. tell all of those old fashioned farts like me off, and don't let them win. i wish i could've spent more time loving you for who you were, rather than trying to make you someone you weren't. i failed you as a father. all i can hope now is that when i'm gone, you keep loving Kageyama and telling the rest of the world where to shove it if they have a problem. i love you, Shouyou.'   
  
shouyou's eyes filled with tears and he stood up, hugging his father as best he could. that was the only thing he’d ever wanted from his dad, acceptance. and for the first time since that night twelve years ago, the hug he got was as strong as the ones his sister got.    
  
'i love you too, dad.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> The lyrics used in between sections here are from the song "Boys in the Street" by Greg Holden ( I really recommend it, it's a great song!)  
> This is my first time uploading a fic for the Haikyuu!! fandom here, so I hope it's okay.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
